Pangeran Mimpi
by acita hatake
Summary: sakura lagi galau.Tuhan kirim "sesuatu" buat menemaninya. apa/siapa dia? gimana cerita sakura dengan "sesuatu" yang dikirim Tuhan? just oneshoot. enjoy it!


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kisimoto**

**Genre : Friendship, supernatural**

**Rated : T**

**Author : Acita Hatake**

* * *

><p>hai...Acita kembali membawa cuyung Kakashi ..*plaak*<p>

ngga tau kenapa yang ada di otak saya cuma dia seorang. .

ini cerita lama sebelum saya mengenal Fanfic, jadi maaf kalau aneh...huhu

udah yah...langsung baca aja yah...

* * *

><p><strong>Pangeran Mimpi<strong>

Aku terbangun dari mimpi panjang yang melelahkanku. Wanita itu. Kenapa dia seenaknya datang ke mimpiku? Aku muak melihat wajahnya. Aku berusaha bangun tapi tak bisa. Dia, wanita itu, mengapa tak bisa kulupakan? Dia bukan orang yang penting untukku sekarang.

"Aku benci kalian! Jangan ganggu aku," kataku lirih setelah bangun dan terduduk di ranjangku. Sprei berwarna biru itu kini kusut. Kau tak tahu harus melampiaskan marahku pada siapa. Tak ada yang mengerti aku. Sasuke… dimana kau? Ya, memang dia bukan lagi milikku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bilang aku rela dia pergi dari aku.

"Tuhan, apa salahku? Mengapa semua ini terjadi padaku? Mengapa Engkau jauhkan dia dari aku? Sebesar itukah dosaku hingga ini yang kutanggung? Mengapa Tuhan? Mengapa? Dunia ini terlalu kejam Tuhan! Aku mencintainya, sangat!"

.

.

.

"Maaf ya kalau ini tidak seperti yang kita mau," kata laki-laki di depanku. Aku menghela nafas dan berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tahu posisi kamu. Wajar kok," aku tersenyum, "jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Terima kasih sudah menjagaku selama ini. Ibumu sayang padamu, aku tahu itu!" Dia tertunduk dan berkata, "jangan bilang begitu. Kau… Kau yang terbaik untukku!" Dia menekankan pada kata 'terbaik'. Aku tercengang dan tersipu. "Terima kasih tapi aku harus pergi. Hati-hati ya. Selamat ulang tahun, ini untukmu!" kataku sambil menyodorkan kotak putih berpita merah. "Terima kasih. Jaga dirimu,"ucapnya lirih.

Aku melaju meninggalkan restoran itu dengan skuter maticku. Pandanganku sedikit kabur, air mataku tumpah juga. Kukurangi kecepatan motorku, aku tak ingin mati sia-sia. Sudah mati-matian aku menahannya tapi tak bisa. Tangan kiriku menyapu kedua pipiku, menghapus titik-titik air disana. Baru sekarang aku menangis setelah kejadian itu.

Sejak satu minggu lalu hubunganku berakhir dengan Sasuke, baru kemarin dia menghubungiku dan hari ini bertemu. Hari ini 23 Juli, hari ulang tahunnya. Setelah bertemu denganku, dia akan mentraktir teman-teman semasa SMA dulu. Disana ada gadis yang beberapa hari lalu ada di mimpiku, itulah sebabnya aku minta bertemu lebih awal.

"Tenang Sakura! Dia akan lebih bahagia tanpamu," kataku pada diriku sendiri. Ini perpisahan terpahit untukku. Dia dan aku saling mencintai, tapi ibunya entah mengapa seperti membenciku. Aku tak mengerti demikian juga Sasuke. Ketika dia menanyakannya, ibunya dengan tegas bertanya, "kau pilih ibu atau perempuan itu?". Ibunya tak pernah memberitahu Sasuke mengapa beliau tidak menyetujui hubungan kami, beliau hanya bilang kalau beliau sangat menyayangi Sasuke. Aku tak mau membuat Sasuke menjadi anak yang durhaka maka aku melepasnya.

Aku kini sampai di depan rumahku. Segera aku masuk, kulihat mama memandang ke arahku hendak bertanya kurasa. "Aku capek. Aku segera mandi, Ma!" sahutku cepat sebelum mama bertanya padaku. Aku tak mau mama menyadari aku habis menangis. Mama mengangguk dan kembali berkutat dengan masakannya. Sudah pukul 6 sore ketika aku sampai di rumah. Segera kusambar handuk dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

_I'm staring at the glass in front of me_

Sayup kudengar nada SMS dari handphoneku saat aku hampir sampai di depan pintu kamarku.

'Terima kasih sepatunya, aku suka', begitu isinya dan itu dari Sasuke. Aku sungkan membalas. Ku hempaskan tubuhku ke ranjang. Mataku menatap kosong mengingat kejadian satu minggu lalu, kebersamaanku dengannya dan segala tentang dia.

"Kenapa aku baru sadar kalau aku tak pantas untuknya?" rutukku. Dia anak orang terpandang di kota ini sedang aku? Aku hanya putri seorang pemilik toko roti yang tak jelas punya ayah atau tidak. Air mataku menetes. Aku memang tak tahu siapa ayahku. Aku tahu aku akan menyakiti ibuku jika aku menayakannya lagi. Pantas saja Nyonya Uchiha Mikoto, ibu Sasuke, tidak menyukaiku. Mengapa hidupku seperti ini Tuhan?

…

"Sejak kapan kamarku bercat putih? Aku rasa kamarku bercat ungu," gumamku. Aku tak terbiasa dengan warna putih, menyilaukan menurutku. "Hai!" sapa seseorang dibelakangku. Suara yang indah, aku berbalik. Rambut silvernya menambah efek silau di mataku. Emeraldku membulat sempurna. "Sejak kapan kamu di kamarku?" bentakku. "Siapa bilang ini kamarmu?" tanyanya balik. Dia sedikit membungkuk menyelidik kedua mataku. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Aku ingin teriak. Dia sangat amat tampan! Aku mundur selangkah. Aku yakin aku mimpi.

"Aku Hatake Kakashi. Panggil saja Kakashi. Siapa namamu?" katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Aku membalas uluran tangannya. "Sakura. Aku Haruno Sakura. Apa ini mimpi?" aku merutuk diriku sendiri, pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu. Dia terkekeh. "Tentu. Karena aku hanya bisa menemuimu lewat mimpi," katanya datar. Ini pasti akibat aku tidur tanpa berdoa, pikirku. Wajahnya begitu teduh, aku nyaman di dekatnya walau baru berkenalan.

"Kenapa?"

"Mungkin kau tak akan bangun selama seminggu jika aku menceritakannya! Singkatnya aku ini Dewa Mimpi. Dewa yang mengatur mimpi."

"Apa? Bukankah aku hidup di zaman modern?"

"Apapun itu, terserah kau. Aku miris melihatmu menangis terus," ujarnya sambil tersenyum. Aku masih tak percaya. Tapi bukankah di dalam mimpi semua bisa terjadi? Aku terdiam dengan mulut menganga tak percaya. "Hei sudahlah. Jangan jatuh cinta padaku! Umurku sudah ratusan tahun loh!" dia tertawa. "Itu salahmu! Kau terlihat seusiaku. Lagipula kenapa kau begitu tam…" aku menutup mulutku. Bodoh, bicara apa aku ini. Sekarang lihat saja dia menertawakanku. "Aku harus pergi," katanya.

"Sakura! Bangun. Ini sudah pagi, ayo sarapan! Semalam kamu tidak makan," suara mama memaksaku membuka mata. "Mama?" aku kaget. Kini aku sudah berada di kamar unguku. Ternyata benar mimpi, pikirku. "Ayo bangun! Kamu kuliah tidak? Sudah ditunggu Ino di luar. Cepat kamu mandi lalu ajak dia sarapan!" perintah mama. Aku bangun dan tersenyum lalu berangkat ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Apa?" teriak Ino yang kemudian tersedak kaget hingga botol minuman di tangannya jatuh. "Kamu percaya Kakashi itu ada?" aku mengangkat bahuku. Aku menceritakan mimpiku pada Ino, sahabat baikku. "Aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak mau tahu," kataku datar. "Yah, hanya mimpi saja menurutku. Apa dia tampan?" tanyanya. "Hm."

"Ayolah Sakura, sampai kapan kamu mau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan 'hm'mu itu? Aku merasa tidak ada temen gossip lagi," rengek Ino manja. Aku tersenyum tipis. Terpaksa. "Oh ayolah jangan lampiaskan kekecewaanmu pada sahabatmu yang imut ini? Mau sampai kapan kau bersikap dingin begitu, Jidat?" rayu Ino lagi. Jujur kali ini aku agak risih. Yang benar saja dia memeluk lenganku di kantin kampus yang ramai ini. "Ah, malu tahu!" kataku dengan nada rendah. Dia tertawa sambil mencubit dua pipiku. Ya, kali ini aku tertawa lepas. Tidak terpaksa.

Kakashi. Aku masih penasaran padanya. Mata kuliah saat ini membosankan, benar saja Ino tertunduk lesu di belakangku. Tidur? Dahiku mengernyit heran saat memandangnya. Ketika aku membalikkan badan tiba-tiba ada yang teriak. "Haaaaa… Pergi!" suara cempreng yang sangat ku kenal. Ino! Aku spontan menepuk dahiku. "Yamanaka, ada masalah?" Tanya sang dosen. Semua mata di ruangan itu tertuju padanya. Mukanya memerah total. "Emm..itu..anu…ehh…ada laba-laba jatuh Pak!" aku menggeleng. Dia memang pintar mencari alasan.

.

.

.

"Hei! Tidur lebih malam?"

"Iya. Kenapa tanya-tanya? Dan dimana aku?"

"Di kebun bunga. Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kamu ada lagi?"

Orang yang kutanyai diam. Oh mungkin dia bukan orang, apapun namanya aku bingung kenapa ada dia lagi di mimpiku.

"Sekarang kamu percaya aku pengatur mimpi?" aku diam tak sedikitpun memandangnya yang kini memandang hamparan bunga di depan kami. "Apa maumu? Kau suka padaku sampai-sampai kau datang ke mimpi aku?" dia tertawa renyah. "Hanya aku dan Tuhan yang tahu!" sahutnya kemudian. "Kamu tahu Tuhan dimana? Aku ingin menemuinya," mataku membelalak kaget. "Heh! Kau ini siapa? Lancang sekali mau bertemu Tuhan! Apa menurutmu kau sesuci itu?" katanya sedikit membentak tapi kemudian tersenyum tipis.

Ya, dia benar. Aku memang tidak pantas. Dia menepuk bahuku seakan tahu aku kesedihanku. "Aku tahu kesedihanmu di dunia nyatamu. Sekarang, nikmati mimpimu. Cukup indah bukan bersamaku?" seolah tak butuh jawabanku dia tertawa lagi.

Dia itu benar dewa bukan sih? Atau jangan-jangan dia hanya hantu yang mengganggu mimpiku saja? Dia terlalu narsis untuk ukuran dewa, terlalu kekanakan juga, tidak ada bijak-bijaknya sama sekali, pikirku.

"Aku tahu kau masih belum percaya padaku. Tapi aku tidak pernah bohong. Temanmu tadi kasihan sekali ya. Kau tahu aku mengirim pangeran ke dalam mimpinya. Hahaha," dia tertawa hambar, "kau tahu laki-laki yang mengejarnya selama ini. Dia cukup tinggi dan rambutnya seperti mangkok atau apalah itu," lanjutnya. Pikiranku tertuju pada Lee. Dia laki-laki dengan style ala personil grup band The Changcutter yang sejak SMA mengejar cinta Ino.

"Hahahahaha… Kamu jahil, Kakashi! Dia hampir dikeluarkan dari ruangan," kataku disela aku tertawa. "Aku tidak suka orang tidur sembarang tempat. Dan kau, kau percaya padaku sekarang?" tanyanya dengan tampang childish. "Mungkin aku akan percaya waktu aku juga dengar hal sama dari Ino," jawabku setelah mampu mengontrol diriku.

"Aku ikut senang melihatmu tertawa."

"Ehh?" mataku beralih ke wajah Kakashi. "Jangan berpikir kalau aku berkata begitu aku menyukaimu. Di luar sana banyak yang bisa bertemu denganku. Sedikit dari milyaran orang di dunia, salah satunya kau," ceritanya. Aku mulai tertarik pada apa yang diucapkannya. Mungkin aku mulai percaya lelaki dengan jubah putih berkilau yang seenaknya datang ke mimpiku memang benar dewa mimpi. Tapi wajah tampannya membuatku ingin menyebutnya pangeraan mimpi saja. Uppss!

"Tapi tunggu! Jika kau yang mengatur mimpi mengapa kau buat mimpi menyebalkan tentang mantan pacarku dengan sahabatnya yang aku sama sekali tidak suka? Tidakkah kau tahu aku sudah cukup menderita?" tanyaku sedikit membentak. "Emm…itu ya…mungkin dengan mengingatnya yang membuatmu terluka kau akan membuka hatimu untuk mencari tahu dan memahami siapa dia. Mungkin itu menyiksamu tapi setidaknya kamu tidak akan melakukan yang dilakukan orang itu padamu sehingga kalau kamu melakukan sama sepertinya maka kamu sama saja dengan dia. M-e-n-y-e-b-a-l-k-a-n," dia menekankan pada kata menyebalkan. Aku hanya diam tertunduk.

"Hei, sudah. Aku ini hanya bekerja pada Tuhan. Kau harus percaya DIA pasti memberimu yang terbaik. Sepertinya ini waktumu bangun," katanya sambil menepuk pundakku. "Satu hal lagi," sergahku saat dia berbalik akan pergi. Ia menautkan alisnya. "Sudah. Hari yang panjang menantimu. Jalani dengan senyum manismu!" dan dia menghilang tepat disaat aku membuka mata.

Aku tersenyum. "Terima kasih Tuhan. Mungkin aku orang yang beruntung. Terima kasih mengutus Kakashi menjadi temanku."

Hari ini kucoba jalani hari-hari seperti dulu. Aku pasti bisa, itu tekatku. Tapi bohong jika aku bilang aku semudah itu bisa. Bayangkan saja, baru keluar dari rumah saja, motorku didahului sebuah motor sport hijau. Bukan apa motornya yang kupermasalahkan! Penumpangnya yang mengganggu. Sepertinya mereka sepasang kekasih. Oh, ayolah, bukan saatnya aku iri bukan?

"Brruukkk! Prangg!" itulah bunyi terakhir sebelum semua gelap.

.

.

.

"Apa aku sudah mati, Kakashi?" tanyaku pada lelaki tampan berambut silver menentang gravitasi di depanku. "Entahlah," jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu. " Bagaimana kau bisa tidak tahu? Biasanya kau tahu apapun yang terjadi padaku kan?" tanyaku penasaran. Dia tersenyum. Manis. "Mungkin kali ini aku tak tahu!"

Dia lucu sekali. Aku masih ragu kalau dia dewa. Aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya. "Hei! Kenapa tersenyum sendiri? Tak mau membagi senyummu padaku?" tanyanya polos. "Hehe. Kamu lucu! Aku masih sangsi kamu itu pengatur mimpi. Hahaha," dia cemberut melihatku menertawakannya. "Eh, aku ingin bertanya," sahutku kemudian.

"Apa?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa bersamaku selama beberapa hari ini sementara katamu yang kau temani bukan hanya aku?"

"Itu sama seperti ini," katanya sambil melempar sebuah kaca agak jauh ke depanku. Kaca itu jatuh berkeping-keping. "Mendekatlah! Apa yang kau lihat di sana?" aku mendekat ke pecahan kaca itu. Aku kembali menatapnya bingung. "Yang kau tanyakan itu sama seperti ketika kau memandang semua pecahan kaca itu, maka semua kaca memantulkan gambar wajahmu," jelasnya. Aku mengangguk mengerti.

"Lalu bagaimana bisa kau mengamati kami manusia di seluruh dunia? Dunia begitu luas!"

"Itu sama seperti matamu yang kecil itu memandang hamparan padang ilalang di depan sana!" aku tersenyum puas mendengar jawabannya.

"Jangan pernah menyalahkan Tuhan untuk masalahmu!"

"Ehh?"

"Kau santai saja saat kau lupa berdoa sebelum makan atau sebelum tidur, tapi sadar tidak, kau menghabiskan waktu satu jam untuk berdandan menyambut kekasihmu. Apakah kau lakukan itu saat kau akan beribadah? Tidak bukan? Atau kadang kau berdoa sambil memikirkan berapa lamanya kau berdoa. Kau takut kekasihmu menghubungimu saat kau berdoa. Tapi takutkah kau saat kau bersama kekasihmu dan Tuhan memanggilmu untuk pelayanan kepada orang lain? Tak usah kau jawab. Aku tak mau mendengarnya! Saat dia marah padamu, kau ceritakan itu pada Tuhan. Tidakkah kau sadar ketika Tuhan mulai marah, ia membuatmu kehilangan handphonemu, apa kau cerita pada Tuhan pertama kali? Kau justru mencari kekasihmu dan cerita? Apakah Tuhan sudah menjadi yang kedua bagimu?"

Aku tercengang mendengar kata-katanya. Suaranya indah namun kata-katanya saat ini seperti menamparku. Memojokkanku. Aku merasa menjadi seorang terdakwa di pengadilan saat sedang dibacakan tuntutan. Tak terasa air mataku menetes.

"Tuhan sudah begitu baik memberi kehidupan hingga saat ini kurasa. Tidakkah kau bersyukur? Mengapa kau seolah menyalahkanNya? Bukankah baik jika Tuhan menjauhkan kau dan kekasihmu itu? Kau punya waktu untuk lebih dekat dengan Tuhan," dia tersenyum menatapku. "Jangan menangis. Dia menyayangimu. Kau tahu aku bekerja padanya. Aku yakin kau mengerti bagaimana Dia menjaga semua manusia disaat sama dan bagaimana Dia memandang seluruh dunia. Ingat dia lebih agung dari aku," aku mengangguk. Masih jelas olehku tentang pecahan kaca dan tentang mata kecilku. Aku tersenyum bersamanya.

"Aku rasa sudah cukup lama aku menemanimu."

"Kamu mau pergi? Apa kita bisa bertemu lagi? Aku rasa aku takut kehilanganmu. Emm, sahabat sepertimu!"

"Ya, kembalilah ke dunia nyatamu. Mungkin kita bisa bertemu dikesempatan yang lain. Aku harap saat itu kau tak sedingin saat pertama kali aku melihatmu. Tetaplah tersenyum. Jangan kecewakan Tuhan lagi."

"Boleh memelukmu, Pangeran Mimpi?" Kakashi tertawa. Dia merentangkan dua tangannya dan aku langsung menghambur kepelukkannya. "Jika aku bisa mengubah diriku bisa lebih baik nanti aku akan mohon pada Tuhan untuk menaikkan jabatanmu!" kami tertawa bersama. Menyenangkan sekali rasanya. "Kau berubah itu bukan karena aku. Anggap saja aku perantara Tuhan untuk menegurmu. Kebetulan saja kali ini Tuhan mengutusku," aku keluar dari pelukannya. Dia memandangku seakan berkata 'aku pergi'. Aku mengangguk. "Kakashi!" teriakku saat langkahnya makin menjauh, dia menoleh ke arahku. "Jangan atur mimpi yang macam-macam untukku ya!" teriakku lagi sambil mengepalkan tanganku. Dia tersenyum, sesaat kemudian mengacungkan jempolnya. Sangat silau hingga aku menutup mataku.

"Sakura?" ku dengar namaku dipanggil. Aku mencoba membuka mata namun agak kabur. Saat mataku membuka sempurna kulihat di samping kiriku ada mama dan Ino.. Sedang di kananku ada Kak Gaara, kakak angkatku, dan istrinya, Kak Matsuri yang sedang hamil. Aku tersenyum. "Akhirnya kamu sadar juga! Sudah empat hari kamu tidak sadar! Kenapa juga sih pake nabrak truk? Kurang kerjaan amat!" omel Ino. Dia memang kelewat cerewet padahal aku baru sadar katanya. Yang lain hanya tersenyum.

"Makasih yah semua. Maaf aku buat kalian khawatir. Maaf Kak Gaara, kakak jadi pulang kesini padahal Kak Matsuri hamil besar gitu. Mama jangan menangis, aku baik-baik saja," semua hanya tersenyum.

"Mama cari dokter dulu ya!" aku mengangguk. Mama keluar dari kamar bernuasa biru itu. "Kakak ke kantin dulu, kasihan kakakmu tidak mau makan dari semalam," kata Kak Matsuri. "Iya Kak! Kasihan kalau kakakku yang ganteng ini kurang gizi!" aku tertawa saat Kak Gaara bersiap menjitakku namun dicegah Kak Matsuri. "Jaga Sakura dulu ya Ino!" pinta Kak Gaara pada Ino. "Siap Kak!"

Di ruangan itu hanya tinggal aku dan Ino. Aku teringat kata-kata Kakashi. "Terima kasih Tuhan, Engkau masih memberiku nafas untuk hidup. Aku akan berubah," batinku.

"Eh, eh, seneng deh lihat kamu ketawa and ceria lagi! Hehe, kau tidak merindukanku, Jidat?"

"Kenapa kangen padamu, Pig? Aku selama tidak sadar ditemani Kakashi yang ganteng itu kok!"

"APAAAA?"

**-end-**

**19082011**

**Acita Hatake**

* * *

><p>haaahhh...selesai...<p>

kenapa ngga romance? karena saya lagi posesif sama Kakashi..*dijitak Kakashi*

saya ngga ada niat menggurui lewat cerita ini, tapi ini saya pikirkan tentang hidup saya..aduh, kok jadi curhat..

saya emang lagi patah hati...*mewek lagi*

ahh..ya sutralah...

**review** yah buat hibur saya... ^,^

makasih...


End file.
